Poisonous love
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Kensuke. Character death. Lemon. Rated for good reason. One shot.


**WARNING: YAOI, SLASH, ANGST, TRAGEDY, DRAMA, LEMON, AND CHARACTER DEATH!**

In other words: Don't read if you're a cry baby like me! (Is teary eyed) I can't believe I'm going to write this!

Disclaimer: Me no own-y Digimon. ;_; as if I wasn't sad enough. I think I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

Ankoku: Be warned: she's only written one lemon before and it sucked.

Me: Oh thanks a lot Ankoku! (Cries harder)

XxXxXxXx

Ken's P.O.V

_'So then, this is it? I'm going to die?' I thought with a sigh. 'I guess this is just Karma, getting me back for all the lives I've ruined, all the homes I've destroyed, all the pain I've caused. I guess I deserve this.'_

_'I'm not afraid to die, really I'm not. I just feel sorry for the ones I'm leaving behind. Like my parents. I know they'll miss me. I know that my mother will cry into my father chest as he tries to comfort her while also crying himself. It will be hard for them to get over and I'm sorry that I'm leaving them, they already had to lose one child, and it's not fair to them that I'm leaving too.'_

_'I also feel sorry for my friends. True, we haven't known each other long, and most of the time we did know each other we were enemies, but I know that they'll still miss me all the same. I'm going to miss them too. But the person I'm going to miss most is my beloved, my best friend Davis who doesn't even know how I really feel.'_

_A tear streamed down my face at the thought, and it made me realize I didn't want to die, at least not with out telling him._

Davis' P.O.V

_**'Ring-ring ring-ring'**_

I groaned as I woke up to the loud, obnoxious sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked out from under my sheets sleepily and grabbed it.

"Hum, hello?"

"Davis?"

"Ken? What's going on? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's 1:36 A.M, but this is important, I need you to meet me at the park A.S.A.P,"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you once you get here,"

"But-"

"Davis, please, just get over here," he sounded so desperate that I just nodded my head, but then I realized that he couldn't see me so I spoke my agreement out loud before hanging up and hurrying out the door in my PJs.

Ken's P.O.V

"Ken, what's going on?" Davis asked as he ran up to me, looking as adorable as ever in his cute PJs. _'I wonder if he realizes that he didn't change?' _I thought, but soon pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Come with me," I said and began walking. He followed right behind, letting me lead him to a more secluded area. The place I led him to was mostly surrounded by trees and out of plain sight.

"Ken, what's going on?" he asked. I wasn't looking at him, I couldn't face him. Not when I knew what I was about to tell him would kill him inside. "Ken?" he said and I heard him take a few steps towards me.

"Davis?" I said. He stopped walking.

"Hum?"

"What would you do if I died?"

There was an awkward silence before "W-what? Ken, why are you asking a thing like that?" he sounded nervous and scared. I can't blame him.

"Just, tell me, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd be really sad. I'd cry a lot, and would be depressed for a long time. I don't think I'd ever get over it," It was silent again. The wind blew some what dramatically before he spoke again. "Ken, what's going on?"

I heard the crunching sound of leaves and breaking twigs as he took a few steps closer. He grabbed my arm; making me glad I wore a long sleeve shirt, and turned me around to face him. "Ken?"

"I was just thinking about that and it made me realize some thing," I stopped and looked up at him. He looked so sad and confused. He had no idea what was going on. I sighed, looked back down at the ground and continued. "I realized that I could never rest in peace with out telling you how I really feel," I paused once again to look at him.

"How you really feel?" he said like an echo, only it sounded like an angel from a distance. I nodded.

"Davis, I-I love you!" I said. I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, just to touch him. But I couldn't. I couldn't even look at him. Instead, I clenched my hands, kept my arms to myself, gritted my teeth, and bit my lower lip.

There was that awkward silence again. But this time some thing was different.

"Y-you do?" he questioned. I looked up surprised, not at the question but at the way his voice sounded. He sounded happy, and when I looked at his face he was smiling. He really looked like a little angel. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes, I do," he then tried to hug me, but I backed away. As happy as I was that he wasn't disgusted with me, that didn't change the facts. I was going to die, and if he touched me then he would to.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding very sad and confused. I couldn't look at him. I knew that if I did I would see how sad he really was, he always did wear his heart on his sleeves. "Ken? What's wrong? Didn't you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Then why won't you let me hug you?" I just kept looking at the ground. "K-Ken?" he sounded like he was crying.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good," I said, my voice sounding dead. How fitting.

"What do you mean 'for my own good'?! What harm could come from just hugging you?! I've hugged you before!" I could clearly hear him as his voice started to crack. I could hear him sobbing.

I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I looked up at him.

His face was puffy with tears running down his pink tinted cheeks. All I wanted to do was comfort him, to hold him in my arms as he cried, to kiss away his salty tears, I wanted to do that and so much more.

"I wish that this was the same as all those other times, but it's not,"

"Why! Why is this different?!" I had to look away again. I couldn't handle seeing my beloved crying like that.

"Davis, remember what we were talking about earlier?"

"Hum? Y-yea, you were asking what I would do if you died, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Right now I'm covered in poison, I don't know how it got on me, but it's too late to wash off. It's in my body and if you touched me, well, there's a chance that some of it could get on you,"

"Y-you can't be serious, this is a joke," he said as he forced a laugh and took two steps back.

"I wish it were,"

"No! No! No!" he screamed. I looked at him as he put his hands on either sides of his head and fell to his knees. I swear I could hear his heart breaking.

"That's why I had to tell you how I felt, and why I can't touch you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself-"

"But you're not going to live! You're going to die! You're going to die and you're leaving me behind!"

"Davis,"

"Why? Why can't you take me with you?"

"Is that really what you want?" I asked while looking at him. He nodded his head.

"Yes," he said. I started walking until I was in front of him, where I dropped to my knees as well.

I grabbed his chin and made him look up at me. "If that's what you really want, then I will," and with that I kissed him. It started out soft and sweet, and more than a little needy, but as we continued it grew more passionate.

But sadly I couldn't waste time. My vision had already started to blur. I couldn't leave my poor Davis behind. I quickly undid his button up PJ shirt and pulled it off him, while he removed my own shirt.

I ran my hands along his sides as he rested his on my shoulders. I was no longer kissing his lips; instead I was moving all along his face and neck. Biting, sucking, and nibbling on the soft skin beneath my mouth, his moans filling my passion and lust.

I moved down further, leaving a trail or kisses and bite marks in my wake as he squirmed deliciously underneath. Soon I found a precious little bud and bit down, making him yelp in surprise before letting another moan escape his slightly swollen lips.

After spending more then enough time on the foreplay I realized that my mind was starting to get hazing, and it wasn't because of the things we were doing. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"Ken? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Davis, I-I need you, now," I said. His eyes softened some and he nodded. I let my hands wonder to the waist band of his pants and pulled down, taking his underwear with. Then I did the same with my own pants.

I then lifted his legs up over my shoulders and positioned myself at his entrance before slowly easing myself in, staring at his face as I did so. I saw as it contorted in pain, and he bit his lower lip and tears fell from his eyes. But I continued to ease myself in until I filled him.

Then I just waited. After a few moments he gave the okay and I started a slow pace, moving in and out. It didn't take long for the slow pace to speed up, we started moving faster and faster, thrusting into each other until we came.

I pulled out to lay beside him with my arms draped around his angelic form. I smiled as he snuggled into me.

"Promise me some thing,"

"Hum?"

"When I die, you'll stay in my arms until you're also dead,"

"Okay, and you have to wait for me to ketch up before you go to heaven,"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind,"

The next day

Newspaper head-line

Boy genius found dead with local soccer player

_Story: __Ichijouji, Ken and Motomiya, Davis were found dead this morning by a passer by at 9:45 A.M. An autopsy was performed and results show that their deaths were caused by a new type of poison that seeps into your body threw pores and can be transferred by touching some one._

_Scientist are searching for the cure so that others hopefully won't die from this as well._

_Ichijouji, Ken's funeral shall be held in a week while Motomiya, Davis's will be help two days after._

_XxXxXxXx_

_'Thanks for waiting,'_

_'No problem love, now let's hurry, there's a long line to the gates,'_

_'Okay,'_

_XxXxXxXx_

A/N: I'm sad. I wish I never dreamed this evil idea up. Sigh. Oh well, I just hope you nice readers liked.


End file.
